


Not so desolate anymore

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: An attempt to convey what Howling Harpy's soul-touching word-magic inspires me.Seriously, the current state of my skills isn't doing her work justice, please give it a read, it's a wonderful piece of writing!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Not so desolate anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howling_Harpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Harpy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Desolate House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063928) by [Howling_Harpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Harpy/pseuds/Howling_Harpy). 



"He looked close to divine like that, eyes downcast and holding a heavy leatherbound book, seated in the middle of swirling gold of sunlight and dust."

**Author's Note:**

> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
